Twilight: The Doomed Cullens
by Reader123456789
Summary: Hi. I'm Drake. Some facts. 1. I'm a 17 year old vampire. 2. I'm one of the 2 last Cullens. 3. I was raised by the Cullens as a HUMAN kid. Intresting, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. It's crazy me, starting another story. I know. I really am CRAZY! Anyway, this idea came to me while I took a trip to China. SOOOOOOO…**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Hi. I'm Drake. Drake Cullen. A 17 year old vampire, really 18 if you count it in human years. Also, I have been raised by the Cullen's since I was a baby **_**HUMAN. **_Weird, right? My family is gone, except Renesemee/Nessie. The reason our family is gone is because the Volturi captured them and probably killed them. The Volturi are the evil group that made themselves the leaders of the secret vampire society here in a humans. Being the last Cullen, being hunted, not a very fun prospect.

But this story needs to be told. It really does. If somehow the world of vampires decides that they've had enough, this will be encouragement. It will be needed if we are to beat them.

Luckily for me, when my family, the Cullen's, learned that we were being hunted by the Volturi, they typed everything down and even made voice memo's, anything to keep our story alive.

So here it is. Our story. I've decided to use Bella's because she was also human when she first met the Cullen's, and stayed that way for a few years. I've decided to use Renesemee's because she would rip both my arms of if I didn't,(ooo, she just slapped me. That hurt) and I've decided to use mine because, well, I'm the one making this! So sit back, enjoy and cry over this story, then finally, join me in my quest to get revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

YES! I've finally gotten a review! YES! So, without further ado, I will continue this story, about the Cullen's…

Yes, it's me, Drake, and I'm on my next recording. That's right. So here it goes, and be prepared…

Recording 1: Drake

Funny how I got into the Cullen's family. From the Stories that my family has told me, it seems that I was dropped of on their front porch, a classic, but well used. Of course, whoever did it probably didn't know what the Cullen's were. But still, I ended up here, and that's how it started.

The first things that they noticed were that I was a human and that I smelled…different. I supposedly smelled like…well, nothing. They knew I was there, but I didn't smell appealing or smelly. This surprised Carlisle, but he still was going to bring me to the hospital. But Rosalie and Emmet stopped him. I was a new thing to them, and Rosalie still missed having a kid. So basically, I was adopted into the family, and that's how I've lived, since that moment 18 years ago. In a family, most of the time.

The first few years were funny to them. At the time, we went "camping", and they would each go off in their own directions, except for one. They would stay and make sure I wouldn't wander off. I never managed that. And that's how thing were until I turned 5. Then they told me the truth. At first, I went and locked myself in my room, until I started thinking of the cool parts of them being vampires. Then I walked out and told them it was fine. I received a big hug from all of them, and then we went to the Volturi. On the plane ride there, they told me who the Volturi were. I got a image of freaky, weird vampires.

The first meeting was filled with tension, but Aro finally agreed to the "experiment". So my first impression was that the Volturi were annoying, but slightly easy to manipulate. I was wrong.

As I grew up, I lived in many different places, ranging from Europe to the America's to, at one time, in China. Most of the time, I grew up in America. It was interesting living in so many places, and I learned a bit of many languages. Finally, we moved to Forks, when I reached the age of 13. At that point, whenever we went "camping", I could take care of myself. Those were some of my favorite moments, out in the wilderness. At that point, my family warned me about the werewolves. In return, I countered that they wouldn't attack humans. That was the day I went as a messenger to the wolfs. That was the day I got the scratch. And 2 years from that day, Bella came into our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so it's been a while. I'm sorry. Please, just read…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Drake**

The day that I first saw Bella, she was the new kid. Her first day. Funny how that kind of thing works out.

It was at lunch time, at our 6-12 grade school. I sat back, put my feet up on the table, and relaxed. I looked through the window of the middle school part of the school to the High school lunch area. Both parts had lunch at the same time, but in separate area's. I squinted to find my family, and wished that I was already a vampire. That would make it MUCH easier to do things like spy on the older teens. Sadly, I was still human, and had no friends. That sucked, because I never saw my family during school.

I finally found them, sitting at the very back. I grinned. That's just what I expected. Them sitting away from everyone else, isolated. Just for the fun of it, I sweeped my gaze through the crowd, looking at everyone I knew. There was Mike Newton, the jock that almost every girl liked, Jessica Stanley, who I was pretty sure REALLY liked Mike, and a couple of others. Then I spotted someone I had never seen before. It was a girl, probably about Edward's "age". She had dark brown hair and was wearing blue jeans and a t shirt. I shrugged. New girl. I looked over at the rest of the Cullen's, and wondered what they were conversing about. I sighed yet again. It was boring being separated.

I glanced around my own lunch area, weary of people watching ME, but nobody was. They were all playing on the black top, or hanging around, talking. I sat alone, at a double person table, wearing a black t shirt and blue jeans. I turned my head back toward Edward, and tried projecting a thought to him. Hopefully he would get it.

"Yo Edward" I thought as hard as I could " What do you think of the new girl. Is she hot?". Edward turned around and shot me an irritated glare. I just grinned. Even if he was older then me, there was no chance he would hurt me. Emmet and Rosalie would rip his head off. To the humans, Carsile and Esme were my adoptive parents, but in reality, it was and I guess technically still is Rosalie and Emmet that were my "parents". As I said, Rosalie had been having problems when she learned that, since she was a vampire, she couldn't have kids. So they got me. Thinking about that still makes me think about my real parents. But I try not to.

Back to the story. Soon, the lunch bell rang, and it was time to go back to school. I yawned, but went ahead and went to class. I was bored stiff, and it seemed like forever until the bell rang. But it did. I rushed out of the school and to Edward's Volvo to wait for another half hour before the high school students got out.

Another half hour, and high schoolers started flooding out the doors. Then the rest of the Cullen's came out. Except Edward. That surprised me. He WOULD be with them. Unless…it didn't matter. He would come soon.

"Hey Drake. Where's Edward?" Alice asked as she got in the car. I shrugged.

"Don't know. I was going to ask you the same question." I answered as they filed in. Alice got in the front passenger seat, and Emmet and Rosalie filled the back seat along with me.

About 5 mintues later, Edward burst out the door and slid into the Volvo. His face was set in some sort of mix of pain and frustrasion.

"Edward…!" Alice said in alarm as Edward flung the car into reverse. He just shook his head a her and started driving. Fast.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmet asked. He leaned forward to look at Edward in the face. Instead of answering, Edward sped up at the street and hit 70 MPH. Everyone except Edward looked to Alice, who seemed consentrated on Edward. Finally, she gasped.

"Your..leaving?" She whispered. We all turned our heads to Edward.

"Am I?" He hissed. Alice seemed to go into another trance, then popped out, a solem expression on her face.

"Oh." She said, a look of fear coming over her face. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it was bad. Then she said it again.

"STOP!" Edward shouted, and everyone else cringed.

"Sorry!" Alice said, still cringing. Then she got that trancy. After a few seconds, "I'll miss you, no matter how short a time your gone.". The rest of us exchanged glances as we turned the corner onto our house.

"Drop us off here. You should be the one to explain to Carsile." Alice said soothingly. Edward nodded, and the car squealed to a stop. I immediately hopped out, seeing as it looked like Alice wanted to talk to Edward privately. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet followed me out, and we started to jog to the house. Actually, they sprinted past me, and I just joged.

Another five minutes later, and Alice came in. I was sitting, watching TV, while Emmet and Rosalie were doing something with cards. I jumped up as Alice came in.

"What was THAT about?" I asked, totally confused. Alice sighed and sat down next to me on the couch, looking tired.

"That new girl at school…her blood…_sings_ to Edward. You ever heard that term?" She asked me wearily. I shook my head, but I understood.

"So Edward… He's been in pain all day?" I asked slowly, slightly horrified. Man, I shouldn't have irritated him at lunch.

"Yah. And now he's going to go visit the Denali clan." Alice said. I grinned.

"Betcha Tanya will make her move on him again." I winked. Alice frowned at me, then closed her eyes.

"Can you go do something quiet? I need to make sure Edward doesn't decide to kill Bella Swan." She said softly. I nodded, then walked up to my room. So that was her name. Bella Swan.

And that was the beginning of the adventure. My recorder is running out of tape, so I'll end this quickly. If your out there and actually listening, know this. I didn't know it then, but that would be a the start of a crazy section of my life. So long for now.

END OF RECORD 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So? Did you like it? Either way, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
